


MAMIHLAPINATAPEI

by allisonkayleen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mamihlapinatapei, Sokka is bisexual, Unresolved Romantic Tension, these two flirt like crazy but continue to dodge their own feelings, zuko is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonkayleen/pseuds/allisonkayleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zuko is a bit stand-offish and Sokka wants to know everything about him. Things go a little bit beyond that. </p><p>Mamihlapinatapei: The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this writing meme: http://prettyaveragewhiteshark.tumblr.com/post/95120127134
> 
> For this fic, the overall word I’m using is “mamihlapinatapei” but I’m going to try and incorporate some of the other words also. Each chapter I’ll point out any of the words (in the notes) if I use one.

Sokka thought it was completely innocent at first. He saw the guy sitting by himself and he looked like he needed some company. Innocent enough, right? It’s not like Sokka felt like his skin was melting when he saw him (except he did feel like that.)

The guy was hot, Sokka wasn’t afraid to admit it. He had jet black hair tied up in a bun, a few strands hanging in his face. His face literally looked like it was sculpted by some famous sculptor that Sokka was too distracted to recall. But what really caught his eye was a huge burn mark on the left side of his face. Maybe it was a little inappropriate for Sokka to think it was totally freaking sexy. Whatever. 

The beautiful creature was eating by himself at a lunch table. Sokka isn’t a very shy guy so he got up from his table, where his friends were all looking at him confused now.  
“You going to go comfort that man-bun prince over there, Snoozles?” Toph asked with a smirk. “You’ve been staring at him for like… an hour.” 

It wasn’t an hour… was it? No way, lunch was only 30 minutes.

Sokka flicked her off and walked away. He could hear Toph and Katara giggling behind him with Aang asking curiously, “Sokka has a crush?”

Sokka decided to ignore whatever answer was to come by sitting down in front of Super Hot Chiseled Man. The guy looked up, eyeing Sokka. 

“Can I help you?” He asked with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

“Well, today is your lucky day. I saw you eating by yourself and decided to come make your day ten times better.” Sokka said confidently. The guy took a bite of his pudding and made a disgusted face. Then he pushed his tray away.

“Only ten times? You must not be that great then.” Super Hot Chiseled Man said.

“Hm. You got me there.” Sokka paused and thought about what to say next. He decided on the simple, “So… I’m Sokka.”

The guy looked up from his almost untouched food and caught Sokka’s eyes. Gold! They were legitimately gold. Sokka was going to die.

“Zuko.” He said cautiously. 

“Ah! A name with a Z in it. That’ll be easy to remember. Zuuukooooo.” Sokka rolled the name in his mouth, trying it out. Zuko laughed, just a puff of air, but it was enough to make Sokka’s heart skip a beat. What was he thinking? He didn’t even know this guy. He wanted to know this guy. Correction: He really wanted to know this guy.

“So you’re new here? I think I would remember a face like yours.” It was out of Sokka’s mouth before he even thought of it. That probably came off the wrong way… _Sokka, you’re such a moron._

“Interesting choice of words.” Zuko said, frowning.

“No! I mean, I- I didn’t mean it like that! I like it. The- uh. Your scar. I like it.” Sokka really needed a brain to mouth filter. He was messing this all up. But the look on Zuko’s face was completely worth it. He had this look of complete shock but he quickly wiped it away, returning to his frown.

“Thanks. And yes, I am new here. Are you done bothering me yet?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Um. Yeah. Seeyoulaterzukobye.” Sokka said quickly, getting up from the table and all but running from the lunch room. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Sokka._

\-------------------------

“Seriously? ‘I think I would remember a face like yours?’” Toph mocked Sokka. “He probably thinks you thought his scar was ugly!”

“I know, I’m so stupid! I mean… after that I said I liked his scar. And he told me to go away. So…” Sokka slumped in his chair. The last period of the school day was really going by slow… maybe it was because Sokka didn’t care about history at all. Or maybe it was because he couldn’t stop thinking about Zuko. 

“Well. Sounds to me like a dead end. Stop while you can! I don’t want to see your poor heart get broken.” Toph said, making an exaggerated sad face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever! I’m determined. He’s going to like me.” 

"Okay!" Toph exclaimed, raising her hands in the air. "Don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out. I'm only looking out for you, Snoozles."

"Are you really ' _looking_ out for me' as you said?" Sokka said, giggling.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Make jokes about the blind girl!" Toph said but she was smirking. Sokka and Toph had an interesting dynamic. They always looked out for one another. When Toph was new to the school, he showed her around and guided her through the halls. They soon became best friends. 

The whole group was really Sokka's whole life. There was Katara, his sister, who was incredibly loving but also a bit of a pushover. Aang, Katara's boyfriend. (Sokka was a little overprotective when he first met Aang but he soon grew to love him.) Toph, of course. She was blind but that didn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted. And then there was Sokka. They all fell into rhythm pretty quick.

Sokka wanted Zuko in this rhythm. He just had this strong feeling like he would really tie the whole group together. Behind that stern look and always-sarcastic tone, Sokka believed Zuko had a kind heart. Sokka likes to think he can see the best in people.

Not to mention Sokka was insanely attracted to Zuko. Sokka wanted Zuko in more than his group. He wanted Zuko all over him. _Sokka! You don't even know him. Get your mind out of the gutter._ Sokka might be going insane. You don't usually think about someone you _just met_ this much. You especially don't imagine them with flushed cheeks and parted lips and- Oh my god. Sokka was definitely going insane.

\---------------------------------

Zuko threw his bags on the sofa and walked up to his uncle. "Whatcha cooking?" He asked curiously.

"Ah! Hello nephew! I am making lasagna. I've heard it's quite good and I thought I'd give it a go." Uncle Iroh said, eyeing a box with the lasagna recipe on it. 

"Sounds good." Zuko said then taking a seat at the dining room table. 

"So... okay day at school then?" Iroh asked from across the kitchen.

"Better than usual, I suppose. A guy came up to me today and told me he _liked_ my scar. Can you believe it?" Zuko was toying at his sleeves thinking about the boy. Sokka, that was his name. He was an odd one.

"Sounds like a kind boy. So you made a friend! That's good to hear." Iroh said and he brought a cup of tea to Zuko which Zuko thanked him for. 

"Maybe. I guess. I was kind of rude to him, I'm not used to..." Zuko paused, thinking about the next word to use. "Friendliness." And it was true. Almost everyone Zuko had met scoffed at his scar and talked behind his back. These people spoke loudly, purposefully hoping that Zuko would hear them. Rumors were spread about him which he didn't bother to even listen to. The fact of the matter was: he wasn't liked at this new school. He hadn't even done or said anything to these people and they just assumed he was scary because he had an ugly scar on his face. 

_Sokka didn't think it was ugly._ Zuko thought to himself and then cursed inwardly because who even was that guy? Sokka just ran away from him... _like everyone else in the world._

"You should keep people like him around. The world is tainted with people so unfriendly for no good reason. Kindness is almost rare now." Iroh spoke, now bringing Zuko a plate of lasagna. 

Zuko lived with his uncle because he was kicked out of his father's house. Being gay was not acceptable in that household. Zuko had grown up desperately trying to achieve his father's love. That was all he wanted. But Zuko's father kicked him out for something Zuko couldn't help and it left Zuko shattered. 

Living with his uncle helped Zuko more than he realized. Iroh accepted Zuko for who he was which ultimately helped Zuko accept himself. His uncle loved him unconditionally and to be quite honest, Zuko doesn't know what he would do without him. 

"Would you mind working in the shop tomorrow after school?" Iroh asked.

"Sure, Uncle. No problem." Zuko smiled slightly and then began eating his lasagna. His thoughts wandered to Sokka. He had the sides of his head shaved and the middle bit of his hair fell to the right side. His skin was tan and he had piercing blue eyes. He was undeniably cute... but Zuko knew it was too soon to start thinking things like that. He just arrived at this new school last week and he was already thinking about cute guys! _Get your shit together, Zuko._ He only thought Sokka was hot. Completely innocent... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave feedback! This is my first fic and I would love some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awww flirting and nervousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I thought I should clarify that in this AU, Sokka and Zuko are seniors. Katara is a junior. Toph and Aang are sophmores.

Sokka saw him walking down the hallway. God, he looked good. Like really good. Zuko was wearing a maroon red shirt that dipped pretty low. Sokka could see his collarbones and he lost his breath for a second. Today, his hair was free from the bun and it fell kind of messily around his head and in his face.

"Zuko! Hey, wait up!" Sokka ran up beside him. What was he doing? Oh well. "Hey man. Where you heading?"

"Uh." Zuko stopped in his tracks for only a second but then resumed walking. "Biology."

"Great, I'll walk you there! I've got anatomy. I hate that class. I don't know why I signed up for it. Everyone said it was going to be, like, super easy but I'm making a solid D in that class. I don't care about the human body! Well I do. My own. But besides that I just don't see the appeal in-" Oh no, Sokka was rambling. This always happens.

Then Zuko grinned, only slightly, but Sokka caught it and his heart did flips.

"You okay there, buddy? You're kind of rambling." Zuko said, patting Sokka's shoulder. Sokka tried to ignore the chill that went through his body. _All he did was touch your shoulder, dude. Chill out._

"Yeah, it happens when I'm nervous. Oh, I mean- shit." Sokka was mentally punching himself. "Well, here we are! At your biology class! Finally!"

"Hey Sokka?" 

"Uh... yes?"

"Shut up, please." Zuko said but he was grinning. Sokka rubbed at his neck nervously.

"Sorry. I'll just leave you...be..." 

"No, wait. I work at a tea shop, it's called the Jasmine Dragon. You should stop by after school today... Might make my shift go by a little faster with some company." Zuko said and Sokka could hear a hint of shyness in his voice. 

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Okay! Sounds great. Yeah, I'll do that... That's a thing that will be done. I'll stop by and... keep you company." Sokka paused and because he is just so stupid he continued, "Is it okay if I bring some friends?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Great. Well, I got to go... to Anatomy. Bye Zuko!" Sokka said cheerfully then going into a classroom nearby. 

Sokka's brain was working at 100 miles per hour. _Zuko wanted Sokka to keep him company? At work? What does that even mean? This is a start!_ Sokka couldn't even focus at all during anatomy. All he could think about was _Zuko, Zuko, Zuko._

"Sokka. You are breathing really heavy, are you okay?" 

Sokka was knocked out of his trance by the voice of Aang. (Anatomy was a sophmore class and Sokka was a slacker so he wasn't taking it until his senior year.)

"Oh. Was I? Ha-ha." Sokka laughed nervously.

"Were you thinking about that guy you were just talking to? Scar-face? You've got a crush on him, don't you?" Aang was asking questions like lightning and Sokka was going to explode.

"His name is Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed, and then quieter, "I don't have a crush on him, Aang."

"Are you suuuuure?" Aang said, poking at Sokka's sides.

"Actually I'm not sure but whatever. Focus on the human body or whatever. Why do I keep saying whatever?" Sokka was really itching in his skin and he didn't know why. He just wanted it to be after school so he could see Zuko. That's all he wanted to do now... See Zuko. 

"Your brain is all mush because you like someone. I know that feeling." Aang said, sitting down beside Sokka and looking into the distance. 

"Yeah I know, Aang. You're dating my sister." 

"Yeah... I am..." Aang said dreamily, clearly thinking about Katara now. "But you should go after him! He seems... nice..."

"Uh yeah, sure..." Sokka slumped in his seat, thinking about Zuko. Zuko's perfect skin and Zuko's perfect hair and Zuko's perfect everything. Sokka really liked Zuko's perfect lips. Those were lips that Sokka wanted to kiss until they were chapped and swollen. He wanted Zuko's lips on his lips and on his neck and down his chest and on his- _Sokka, you're in public. You don't want a hard-on in Anatomy, do you? Wouldn't that be ironic?_ Sokka decided to try and focus for the rest of class because he really needed to get his mind off of Zuko's lips. Wow.

\------------------------------------

Sokka would have sat with Zuko at lunch... if Zuko was there. But he wasn't. And Sokka couldn't help the disappointment he felt deep in his chest.

"Don't worry about your boyfriend, Snoozles. He's trying to catch up in all his classes." Toph said, noticing Sokka's look of disappointment.

"He's not my- What?"

"He's not here cause he's catching up in all his classes. Like I just said." 

"Oh... right..." Sokka said, looking slightly relieved. "How do you know that?"

"He's in one of my classes, we spoke."

"Boyfriend? Sokka, you have a boyfriend?" Katara asked, looking between Toph and Sokka suspiciously.

"Definitely not." Sokka paused and then said under his breath, "I wish he was though."

"Sokka! Your sister should know these things! Who is the guy?" Katara asked excitedly.

"It's scar-face! I mean... Zuko! That's his name!" Aang chirped in.

"Aang, shut up!" Sokka said rubbing his hands over his face. 

"That creepy looking guy? Really, Sokka?" Katara looked nervous now, like she really hoped it wasn't Zuko.

"He is not creepy looking. He's also not my boyfriend. Can we stop talking about this now?"

Sokka really hated his friends sometimes (except he didn't.) Then he remembered:

"Will you guys come with me to this tea shop after school?" Sokka asked.

"Tea? You don't even like tea." Katara pointed out.

"Sure he does! He would like a big cup of Zuko!" Toph said, laughing loudly.

"Okay, you caught me! Zuko works at a tea shop and he asked me to stop by later..." Sokka admitted. The whole table was silent for a minute and then, "Well. I think I need to check this guy out! I'm coming." Katara said.

Which lead to Aang saying he'll come too (because he wants to be wherever Katara is) and Toph eventually saying, "Yeah alright, let's see what this prince is all about."

\-----------------------------

Zuko swears he wasn't shaking in his skin waiting for Sokka to show up. (Except he was, he totally was.) He can't even believe he got up the courage to ask Sokka. _But Sokka invited the rest of his friends too._ Zuko frowned. He just wanted to get to know _Sokka_ , not _Sokka and his weird group of friends_. Well, Sokka knew two of them already. One being Sokka, of course. And the other was Toph Beifong, the small blind girl in his first period. Zuko met her just today after she had approached him determinedly and said: "Are you the guy Snoozles has been pining over? Can I touch your scar? I can't see it so..."

"Um... No." Zuko said (and he wouldn't admit he was scared he might get beat up by the blind girl. She was intimidating!) "Wait... what about Sokka?" He asked raising his eyebrow curiously. 

"Uh nothing. I'm Toph. You're man-bun prince. Nice to meet you." Toph said happily. Zuko didn't know her much at all but he decided he liked her. 

"Yeah.. you too. Although my name is-" He was interrupted by Toph saying, "man-bun prince."

"My uncle once told me that it's rude to call it a man-bun because it gives a specified gender to a hairstyle." Zuko said confidently and woah, he had no idea where that came from.

Toph grinned, then said: "I like you _bun prince_. I'll keep you around."

Then from there, they talked about classes and Toph's life. Zuko wasn't quite ready to talk about his own.

 

So now Zuko was waiting impatiently for the guy he might have a slight crush on and his odd group of friends to show up. What is his life becoming? 

What seems like 20 years later, Sokka finally comes in with his hands in his pockets with Toph beside him and two other people Zuko didn't recognize behind them. Zuko couldn't help the skip of his heartbeat. Sokka did a small little wave and approached Zuko.

"Heya. This place is nice. Very hipster, if you know what I mean." Sokka said with this big goofy smile on his face. Zuko really hated this kid (except he didn't). 

"I do believe I know what you mean, Sokka. Thank you for coming." Zuko said shyly. 

"Well I couldn't pass up and opportunity to see my favorite scar-face and get some good tea." Sokka leaned against the counter. _This is like some weird indie romcom_ , Zuko thought. 

A girl who looked similar to Sokka, same skin tone and blue eyes, coughed dramatically behind Sokka.

"Oh right. This is Toph, you know her," Sokka said gesturing to Toph. "This is Katara, my annoying sister..." He gestured to Katara and she replied: "You love me." 

"And this is Aang. Also Katara's boyfriend. So don't try and make the moves on my sister." 

"Wouldn't dream of it. She's not my type." Zuko said, hoping Sokka would get the hint. But Sokka's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Tan and beautiful not your type?" Sokka said gesturing to himself. "I'm shocked."

"Well surely not on girls." Zuko replied and Sokka's face at that moment looked like he hit the jackpot. Zuko felt the tiniest bit of hope in his chest.

"Well. If you two will kindly stop flirting, I would like some tea." Toph said, marching up to the counter. 

Zuko helped each of the group get their tea. He briefly spoke with Aang who was small chirpy boy, but nice nonetheless. Katara eyes Zuko suspiciously when she ordered her tea, only saying please and thank you. Zuko felt kind of stiff. 

Sokka ordered his tea last, after his whole group disappeared to a table.

"So... what's good on the menu? I don't drink tea much..." Sokka was speaking nervously and Zuko just couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. He was really beautiful, Zuko wanted to kiss him and hold him and press him up against a wall and- "Zuko? Helllooooo." Sokka was waving his hands in front of Zuko's face. Zuko flushed red. He helped Sokka order something really good and then Sokka waited at the counter.

"You know, when I first met you, I didn't imagine you working at a tea shop. That's a real shocker." Sokka said and he was smiling that stupid smile. The smile that made Zuko's heartrate speed up.

"Why's that?" Zuko asked.

"Oh cause you know. You've got this intimidating look to you, like scary scar, and really dark hair and you don't talk that much. Not that any of that is bad. I like it, I like all of it. Everything about you is just-"

"Sokka."

"Yes?" Sokka squeaked.

"Seriously thank you for coming." And that seemed to shock Sokka. 

"Oh, no problem. I wanted to come and see you and introduce you to the gang. I think they like you. Katara takes a bit longer than the others, but I can tell she thinks you're okay." Sokka had this habit of talking too much... it really didn't bother Zuko though. He liked it. 

"I'm.. glad to hear that. What do _you_ think about me?" Zuko asked nervously, now looking down at the counter.

"Hm. You're alright. I'll keep you around." Sokka said and he was giggling. Actually giggling. This guy would be the death of Zuko. 

"Wow, I'm honored. Truly honored." Zuko said sarcastically. 

"Hey! You should be. I'm pretty great."

"Yeah, you are." Zuko said, grinning, then he added: "Go sit down, I'll be there a minute."

Sokka went and sat with his friends and then Zuko made sure no one else was in the shop before removing his apron and walking over to their table. 

Sokka patted the seat next to him, which Zuko gladly took. 

For awhile, he sat with the group making jokes and laughing. It was weird to feel accepted so quickly but here Zuko was. And he couldn't help the bubbly feeling in his chest because he really liked these people, especially Sokka, and he felt that they might like him too. And for the first time in about 4 years, Zuko felt... at ease. Sokka's warmth and happiness was radiating beside him and Zuko really wanted more. He wanted more of Sokka in his life, whether it be friends or more, he just wanted his presence. And right now, that's what Zuko got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback! it's much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is kind of a short chapter. Enjoy!

Sokka wishes his mind would stop wandering. He can't stop thinking about Zuko, like literally. He's all he thinks about. It's getting bad. His sister is starting to take notice.

"Sokka. Can you just focus please? I need to get this job." Katara said, coming up to the edge of the pool to talk to Sokka, who was laying in a pool chair. 

Katara was trying to get a job as a lifeguard, which meant she really had to improve in her swimming. She was already pretty good but Katara is a perfectionist.

"Come on, Katara. You're already, like, perfect at swimming. Why do you even need my help anyways?"

"Because! I need you to tell me if my backstroke looks okay. Watch this." Katara ordered and then she began swimming backwards. Sokka didn't really know much about swimming but he guess it looked okay.

"Yeah, it's great. Perfect. Aced it."

"Sokka! Can you stop thinking about Zuko for like a second?" Katara got out of the pool and flipped her hair. 

"What?! I'm not-" Sokka decided to not argue against it. "Fine. I just want to see him."

"Well, go back to that tea place. He might be working, it's Saturday! The place probably has a ton of business on the weekends." Katara said.

"I don't know, Katara... what if he doesn't want to see me?"

"He does."

"What? How do you know?"

"Just goooooo, Sokka." And Katara was pushing him towards the house. (Yes, Sokka's family had their own pool. His whole family really liked the water.)

"Ew! Get your wetness away from me!" Sokka said but he was giggling.

"Oh really now? How about this?!" Katara wrapped her whole body around him. 

"Stop! Noooo! It burns!" 

\--------------------

So now Sokka was about to enter the Jasmine Dragon and he couldn't help but feel nervous. He really hoped Zuko was working. 

He entered the shop and searched the whole place, hoping to meet gold eyes. But he only saw one person in the Jasmine Dragon apron. And it wasn't Zuko.

"Hi... Is Zuko here?" Sokka asked, approaching the counter. The girls nametag said Suki. She was pretty but Sokka really just wanted to see Zuko.

"Oh yeah, honey. One minute." Suki exited the area, going into the backroom. Sokka's heart was beating really fast now. 

When Suki returned, she was followed by Zuko. Sokka _really_ hated the clenching feeling in his chest (except he actually loved it. It was the _good_ kind of nervousness.) 

"Hey." Zuko said cooly, walking around the counter and up to Sokka. "Do you want to sit?"

Zuko and Sokka found a table and sat down facing one another.

"Sorry, I don't really know why I came here. My sister told me I should come see you." Sokka said shyly. Sokka was supposed to be the confident guy but around Zuko, his whole brain melted and he couldn't think properly.

"Oh, did she? Well, I'm glad you came. It's kind of dead in here today." 

"That's surprising, on a Saturday." Sokka rubbed at his neck. He kind of did that when he was anxious or nervous.

"Well, it's my uncle's shop and we don't get a lot of business. Just enough to keep us going."

Sokka decided he really liked when Zuko talked about his personal life. Sokka wanted more than anything to just get to know Zuko. 

"That's good. Do you like working here?" Sokka asked. It wasn't much but it was a start.

"Yeah. There's only 3 employees. Me, my uncle, and Suki. The girl you met over there." Zuko spoke.

"She's really pretty." Sokka was slapping himself mentally, why did he say that? _You know who is really pretty, Sokka? Zuko. Zuko is really pretty._

"Yeah, I guess. Not really my type."

"What is your type, Zuko? Just curious." Sokka asked boldly.

Zuko was grinning now. "Tan and beautiful. Blue eyes. Guys. You know." 

Sokka's stomach was doing flips. He wasn't wrong to think that Zuko was definitely describing Sokka, right? Sokka was all of those things. And Zuko was gay. Someone was really looking out for Sokka.

"Hm. Good to hear." Sokka replied. "Hey, listen. You should sit with me at lunch from now on. Surely it's more fun to sit with some people than by yourself."

"Sure. That'd be cool." Zuko said. Sokka noticed that Zuko plays with his sleeves alot. Right now, Zuko was wearing short sleeves yet he still reached up to twist the fabric in between his fingers.

"How you boys doing?" Suki approached them and asked.

"Fine, thank you." Sokka replied and he winked at her. Sokka was just naturally flirtacious, sometimes he couldn't help it. Suki walked away and Zuko said quietly, "Seems like she's into you."

"Ah, you think? Well, she's lovely but _not my type_ as you like to put it." 

"Well, I told you what my type was. It's only fair you return the favor."

"You. You're my type." Sokka said, slowly and unsurely. 

Zuko froze. Was Sokka wrong to think that the feelings were mutual? _God, Sokka. Get your shit together!_

"Shit. Well. I guess I'll be going now. Bye Zuko!" Sokka rushed out of his booth and all but ran from the shop. _Why was Sokka like this? Why did he always ruin everything?_

\------------------------

Zuko knew that Sokka returned his feelings, yet to hear Sokka say directly that Zuko was his type. It made Zuko freeze. It just surprised him, that was all. He really wanted to get to know Sokka because wow. Sokka was everything Zuko has ever wanted and _more_ and Zuko had a habit of ruining things. He hated himself for it. He scared Sokka away. He should have just pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Zuko was such a fuck-up. _Well, I guess I'll have to talk to him at school,_ Zuko thought.

\-----------------------

Sokka approached Zuko in the hallway the following Monday.

"Zuko, listen. About what I said on Saturday, sorry about that. It was really... uncalled for." Sokka said, and he really didn't know how he was keeping a steady tone.

"Don't worry about it, Sokka. It's fine. Can I still sit with you at lunch?" Zuko asked.

And that was that. Things were really confusing Sokka now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you find any mistakes please! I haven't beta'd this fic, I'm kind of just going with the flow. Thank you all for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually decided I'm not going to enquire any of the other words from the writing meme besides the one. I've kind of gotten carried away from my original idea. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took awhile, I've been working. Leave feedback, please! xxxx

It had been 3 months since Zuko joined the group. Things were really starting to fall into a steady rhythm. Zuko had managed to form a bond with every single person in the group. Zuko and Katara bickered quite a lot but not to the point of intentionally hurting feelings. Zuko and Toph, somehow, became really close in just 3 months. Toph was really easy to talk to without being judged. Then Zuko and Aang were decently close. Aang was quickly accepting of Zuko and always wanted Zuko to join in group activities (which Zuko gladly did.) 

And then there was Sokka. Zuko really really hoped that his feeling would die down but they never did. In fact, his feelings _grew_ so much that anytime he's near Sokka, he has to hide his blush. The whole thought of Sokka just killed him. They had become so so close in such a short amount of time. Zuko would consider Sokka his best friend and he's pretty sure Sokka would say the same about him. But what Zuko really wanted was to be more than best friends... he knew it was wrong though. 

School was out for winter break. Sokka spent a lot of time at Zuko's house (technically Iroh's.) If Zuko was honest, he was a bit (a lot) overwhelmed by how often he sees Sokka. It can't be good for his health (or his dick.)

Zuko was quite stressed about what to get Sokka for Christmas. It can't be too big because it might imply his... greater feelings. But it can't be too small either. It has to be just right.

"Oh come on, prince. It's not that hard to think of a present. Make something, I don't know." Toph said, waving her hands around. 

Zuko has no idea why he invited Toph to the shop to help him. She was no help at all.

"Toph. I just want to make sure it's good. And I'm really bad at this. Sooo..."

"So you want your Christmas present for your boyfriend to be perfect."

"He's not my boyfriend! Stop! You're no help. I'm officially asking you to leave." Zuko said, although he was kidding.

"Fine. I'll leave you here to dwell on your thoughts. Bye Zuuukoooo." Toph said, grinning, then leaving the shop. Zuko groaned and resumed working.

Aang wasn't much help either. All he really said was, "Make sure it comes from your heart."

This meant Zuko had to resort to Katara. He really didn't dislike Katara in any way, he just got the strong feeling that she hadn't "warmed up" to him yet. Sure they were friends but when the topic came to Sokka, she would brush it off... or give Zuko a stern talk to stay away from her brother.

\-----------------

Zuko decided to just go to their house and hope that Sokka was out doing something. When he knocked on the door, Katara answered.

"Uh, hey Katara. I wanted to talk to you about something." 

She opened the door widely and allowed him in. 

"Me? Is it about Sokka...?" _Damn, how did she always know??_

"Yeah... I don't know what to get him for Christmas."

They sat down on the couch side by side. Katara kicked her feet up onto the coffee table and Zuko just sat awkwardly, hands in his lap. Katara made him nervous but in like a _I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-make-one-wrong-move_ kind of way. 

"Ah. I see. He really likes getting clothes although he won't admit it. And he really likes his necklace. Maybe something home-made. That's very heartfelt." Katara said easily. She's was pretty calm today. 

"Oh... okay. Thanks..." 

"Listen Zuko. I know you like my brother, I've known for a long time. This isn't new. You're not half bad. So if you're going to win over my brother with gifts, make sure their good. Although I don't think he can be won over with just presents." Katara and Sokka were similar in the way that sometimes they could just talk for awhile and not notice that they're rambling.

"I'm not trying... to win over Sokka. I mean it would be nice, I guess. But I just wanted to get him something great that will make him happy." Zuko confessed.

"Trust me. You could get him a pencil and he'd still be happy. You have quite the effect on him." 

Zuko's heart lept. 

"Really? Well, okay. If you say so. Thanks Katara, I'll just be going." Zuko was blushing and he really needed to get out of there. All this talk about _Sokka_ and _feelings._

"Hey Zuko!" Speak of the devil. (Not the devil, quite the opposite. It was just not a good time!!!)

It was Sokka, and he had only a towel wrapped around his waist. Zuko felt his mouth go dry, raking his eyes over Sokka's body.

"Hey. My eyes are up here." Sokka joked as he walked closer to Zuko and patted him on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just had to talk to Katara.. about something." Zuko looked nervously between Sokka and Katara. 

Katara was grinning on the couch. She _knew_ that Zuko was a little overwhelmed right now.

"Oh... okay. I'll just leave you to it then." Sokka walked away, quickly, and it made Zuko have this nervous feeling in his stomach as if he upset him. He followed Sokka to his room.

"Wait. Sokka. Are you okay?" Zuko grabbed his arm and tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine. Even the simplest touches with Sokka rocked him to the core. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Do you like my sister, dude? It's just a question. I won't be mad or anything. You two are always on rocks around each other which just made think.... and now you're here to talk to her... which is just— I don't know. Sorry." Sokka looked down at his feet. Zuko was literally in shock. He couldn't believe Sokka even believed that. _Is this even really?_

"Oh my god, Sokka. Are you kidding me?" Zuko replied and Sokka flinched. Oh no. "Wait! I'm not mad. I don't like Katara. I thought I made it abundantly clear I was gay... like 3 months ago."

"Right, yeah you did. I thought maybe you were bi or something. I've been a little on edge lately, I'm sorry man." Sokka patted Zuko's shoulder lightly. 

"It's okay... do you want to.. talk about it?" Zuko asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. Just with Christmas coming up and the new semester. You know." Sokka paused and then he really started flowing, "To be honest I'm really fucking stressed. I'm trying to buy present for you and Katara, plus the rest of my family, plus Toph and Aang. And I'm broke as hell. Like I don't have a job but I just want to get you all something nice and I know you'll all hate me if I don't get you something. It almost Christmas, it's commom decency to get a present for the people you love but I just can't. God." 

Zuko was frozen for a minute. _People he loved? Did Sokka love him... or was he just talking about his family?_ Zuko shook his thoughts and focused on the matter at hand.

"Nobody is going to hate you if you don't get them a gift, Sokka. If they love you back, they'll be happy enough with your presence" Zuko said and Sokka snorted.

"That was cheesy."

"Well! It's the truth. You don't owe anyone anything and you're just perfect the way you were. I– I mean, we– will still love you no matter what."

"I love you, Zuko. Like I really do. You're the best friend I've ever had." Zuko saw Sokka freeze at his own words but only for a second. So that was it. Sokka had just said, out in the open, that he loved Zuko... but as best friends. Zuko couldn't help the sinking feeling in his chest.

And then Zuko became fully aware that Sokka was still in just a towel. Zuko's breath hitched, just thinking about what was under that towel. Zuko hated how badly he wanted to make Sokka feel _good._ He wanted Sokka in so many different ways, it became almost unbearable. Zuko felt his jeans tighten. Shit, he can't be thinking things like that... at least not right now. 

"Um, Zuko?" Sokka said and Zuko realized he hadn't replied to his previous statement. It had been silent for awhile. Sokka was staring intently at Zuko's face like he was really trying to prevent something from happening, like he was holding something back.

"Shit. Sorry." Zuko finally said, hoping Sokka hadn't noticed his growing dick in his pants. "I just got... distracted. I love you too, man. I appreciate you." 

Sokka had a huge grin now. "The atmosphere just got a whole lot more gay. I'm naked under this towel and we just professed our love for one another. It's really getting heated now."

Zuko _knew_ Sokka was kidding but he still felt like the room was closing in on him. Zuko laughed nervously.

"Anyways, I better get going. I'll see you soon?" Zuko asked hopefully. 

"Definitely." Sokka replied and then Zuko tried to not obviously run from the situation. 

"Bye Zukooooo!" Katara sing-songed as Zuko ran from the house.

Did he _love_ Sokka? Nooo... not yet at least. It's only been 3 months. They weren't even _dating._ Sure, Zuko loved him as a friend. But that was it, right? 

It hit Zuko like a ton of bricks, he _really_ loved Sokka. He was _in love_ with Sokka.


End file.
